Memorias de un Inventor
by lupizzz
Summary: Mini fic de Destinos Inesperados...Stear narra desde sus inicios la historia de amor con Candy,como tuvieron algunos pequeños tropiezos y como se resolvieron para que su amor no solo sea un sueño sino una realidad


**Minific: **Bueno Antes que nada hago la aclaracion que este minific, lo hice con mucho cariño le agradezco enormemente a mi amiga aris la oportunidad que brindo para poder escribirlo, porque se origina gracias a su fic **Destinos inesperados.** cuenta muy brevemente una historia de amor que surge hasta el final de su historia con los hijos de Candy, Terry, Archie y Annie. Espero que les guste, dedicado especialmente a ti Aris y todo el grupo de facebook "Candy Candy: solo Obsesionadas, y todas ustedes queridas lectoras que comparten este gusto por la Pecosa.

* * *

><p><strong>Memorias de un inventor<strong>

"Nuestro destino estaba escrito solo fue cuestión de esperar que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo"

Un día tan esperado llego al fin empezaría mi historia en medio de tanta dicha y felicidad fue la primera vez que abrí mis ojos al mundo en ese instante tuve mi primer contacto con el amor aquel que mis padres guardaban para mí, me dieron el regalo de vivir, un hogar y sobre todo una gran familia.

Cuanto orgullo poder tenerlos conmigo se consolido años después con la llegada de mi hermanita, he aprendido muchas cosas con el paso del tiempo tengo los mejores maestros, mis padres al igual que mis tíos me enseñaron amar la vida y todo lo que nos rodea todos son un gran ejemplo que en el amor no todo es alegría y felicidad sin embargo es fuerte capaz de superar toda tormenta y dolor encontrará su fortaleza para mantenerse puro en el corazón.

Igual que yo, tú mi hermosa princesa también eres ejemplo fiel del amor, tus padres fueron tan valientes demostraron que el amor lo hace todo posible al traerte ellos mismos a este mundo hoy eres una realidad, Dios es tan bueno con nosotros que no tengo como agradecer tanta bendición y amor para nuestras vidas.

Te amo tanto pequeña eres mi más bella flor, a tu lado vivir es una gran aventura verte sonreír la chispa de tus divinos ojos azules parecen dos pequeños trozos del inmenso mar, eres tan alegre que cuando ríes tus carcajadas se puede escuchar a varios metros realmente eres tan escandalosa pero así te adoro, me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo la dicha de tenerte a mi lado no se compensa con nada ni en más locos sueños me atrevería a cambiar algo de ti, los gestos que haces hasta la frase que mencionas con cada nuevo invento retumba en mí cabeza como olvidarla….

" _Stear un nuevo invento, que locura estas planeando te lo advierto seré solo tu ayudante, no tu conejillo de indias entendido"._

La razón de tu frase es tan simple tanto como que todo inventor con su ayudante echamos andar la nueva creación para saber si es un éxito o un fallido más. Como es de esperarse con los fallidos terminas molesta, en el fondo sé que solo te haces la enojada para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de reclamarme el haberte convencido ser una vez más mi conejillo de pruebas, no puedo evitar reír por tus gestos esa manera tan peculiar de fruncir tu pequeña nariz salpicada de pecas solo logras que resalten más, no tienes más remedio que unirte para reírnos sin parar

**Flashback**

Tenías apenas 6 años estaban tan nerviosa por asistir a tu primer día de colegio que no sabías que hacer lo único que te ponía feliz era que Mathew y yo estaríamos esperándote, ambos cuidaríamos de ti él como tu hermano mayor y yo como tu mejor amigo.

-Eras tan pequeña pero con una fuerza interior increíble, tu bondad podía conquistar al más duro de los corazones, si se trataba de defender a alguien no había quien te detuviera arrasabas con la fuerza de un torbellino aun así ambos prometimos cuidarte siempre.

Después de tu llegada al colegio y darte la bienvenida té acompañamos a tus clases solo tuvimos unos minutos para despedimos en la puerta quedamos en pasar por ti en el descanso llevarte a recorrer la escuela y ensañarte los hermosos jardines, pero como siempre tan obstinada insististe en que no era necesario alegaste que no estaríamos todo el tiempo para cuidarte así que no quedo de otra que aceptar vernos en la fuente del jardín central cuánta razón tenían tus palabras sin esperar tanto tiempo ese mismo día no cumpliríamos la promesa.

Las horas para el descanso pasaron tan lento, no podía aguantar las ganas por saber cómo te había ido, contemplar tu hermosa sonrisa dibujada en tu rostro era capaz de alegrar el más triste de los días, así que en cuanto escuchamos la alarma anunciando el tan esperado descanso ambos salimos a tu encuentro no queríamos hacerte esperar así que aguardamos impacientes tu llegada pero tú no aparecías tu retraso nos puso nerviosos y nos recriminamos el haber aceptado tu propuesta sin perder más tiempo fuimos en tu búsqueda lo primero fue ir a tu salón de clases pero no estabas pensando que tal vez habías equivocado el camino nos separamos para buscarte.

Los minutos fueron tan largos recorrí con rapidez todo el edificio, fui al segundo jardín hasta que mis ojos se posaron en el vivero mi instinto y tu gusto por las rosas me guiaron hasta ahí por fin de encontré estabas muy cerca de un hermoso rosal pero la imagen que vi sentí una gran opresión en el pecho me acerque lentamente para sentarme a tu lado ni siquiera notaste cuando lo hice solo al tenerte cerca me percate del por qué ni siquiera disfrutabas de lo hermoso del lugar me quede helado al ver tus hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza, tu rostro estaba marcado por el camino de las lágrimas entre sollozos me contaste la broma que te jugaron las demás niñas de tu salón a causa de ello recibiste tu primer castigo, en medio de tu sufrimiento no pude evitar que mi corazón diera un salto de emoción por el hecho de ser yo quien te encontrará y poderte consolar seguías llorando y en un impulso te tome entre mi brazos para estrecharte delicadamente contra mi pecho te quedaste tan tranquila que el tiempo que permanecimos abrazados fue mágico pude sentir como nuestros corazones latían al mismo ritmo uniéndose delicadamente con la fuerza que solo el amor es capaz de lograr. –Muy sorprendido volví a la realidad te soltaste de mi abrazo, estabas muda solo me mirabas fijamente a los ojos yo aun sin entender tus pensamientos respete tu silencio, solo te observe al fin me decidí a romper el silencio cuando de repente saliste corriendo si volver la mirada me quede solo en medio de ese lugar tan confundido que no salí tras de ti esperaría la hora de la salida para aclarar las cosas, eres mi mejor amiga y no permitiría que un mal entendido te alejara de mí.

**Fin flashback**

Fue nuestro primer contacto con el amor, un gran recuerdo de nuestra infancia desde ese día te confieso que comenzó mí martirio, formaste parte de mis sueños no quería aceptar la descarga de sensaciones que despertaste en mí todo era nuevo que no percibí que sería el comienzo de un gran amor al cual le faltaría muchos pruebas que vencer para fortalecerse y convertirse en un sueño hecho realidad. –Rayos en verdad estaba molesto conmigo como una niña en ese entonces podía inquietarme de esa manera, te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, mi confidente compartías cada locura, cada invento como no robarte por completo mi corazón.

Los días transcurrieron tan rápido dentro del colegio que parece que fue ayer cuando llegaste siendo una pequeña niña, hoy eres jovencita tan linda, querida y admirada por tus compañeras a parte eres una excelente alumna irradias tanta seguridad y belleza pero nada comparado con tu un buen corazón.

–En unos días más comenzarán las vacaciones en el colegio como es ya costumbre Mathew, Terry, William y yo aguardaremos en el portón del colegio a que aparezcas como es bien sabido por nosotros seguro te quedaste dormida, mientras esperaremos que llegue el coche para que la princesa y sus cuatro fieles caballeros partan a Lakewood, es gracioso el sobrenombre que nos pusieron en el colegio, de solo escucharlo mencionar no evitamos reírnos –como ya es tradición de la familia reunirse para estas fechas celebrar juntos en el querido hogar de Pony la noche buena además pronto llegarán de África nuestros tíos Albert y Kelly con nuestros primos cuantas nuevas aventuras y anécdotas tendrán para contarnos, será un gran celebración dos motivos muy importantes que añadir tu cumpleaños número dieciséis y la próxima partida de Mathew a Londres, quien decidió terminar su estudios en el Real Colegio San Pablo.

La nostalgia que nos invade con la partida de Mathew es grande pero todo estas orgulloso y felices que va a conquistar su sueño continuara sus estudios en el antiguo colegio de nuestros padres para después incorporarse a la universidad de Oxford y cursar música su gran pasión, hoy estoy con Mathew preparando un sorpresa para mañana antes de celebrar tu cumpleaños, los tres mosqueteros iremos a recorrer nuestros lugares favoritos será recordar todas nuestras aventuras y disfrutar un día entero antes de la partida.

En platica de los preparativos me ha confesado que le preocupa irse tan lejos no estará para cuidarte aunque en el fondo sabe que los gemelos y yo estaremos pendientes, ya que estábamos hablando de confesiones yo hice lo mío le dije que yo cuidaría de ti además le confesé que estaba enamorado de ti, después del paseo tenia la firme intención de pedirte que seas mi novia tras mi confesión el semblante de su rostro parecía menos tenso se dibujó una gran sonrisa seguido de un ligero golpe en el hombro y decirme que al fin me había decidió hablarte me felicito solo él nos conoce a los dos hemos convivido tanto tiempo juntos, de pronto el silencio reino entre nosotros con la mirada fija en el horizonte no evite recordar como el tuvo mucho que ver en la relación me ayudo a sincerarme y aceptar mis sentimientos.

Después de hablar con Matt, fui a cada hablar con mis padres les confesé mis sentimientos, ambos me felicitaron por tomar la decisión de hablarte y decir no pude haber hecho mejor elección me confesaron que ya tenían tiempo de sospechar que me gustabas pero no se atrevían a preguntar, respetaron hasta que yo le abriera mi corazón. –mi madre por su parte no paraba de resaltar lo linda que eres pero que la belleza más grande estaba en tu corazón eres única una gran mujer además también le daba mucho crédito a Candy su hermana como solían llamarse ha sido un madre excepcional. –mi padre por su parte estaba feliz con la noticia solo le preocupaba un poco la reacción de tu padre que diría el gran actor Terrence Grandchester tras enterarse que su pequeña princesa tuviera una relación con el inventor hijo del elegante, bueno ya tendré tiempo de arreglar ese asunto con él –decía sonriente–.

**Flashback**

Quería disfrutar solo de tu compañía pero resultaba tan imposible ya que Mathew pasaba todo el tiempo con nosotros tantas aventuras y risas que termine por aceptar que seriamos los tres mosqueteros como solías llamarnos, no quise mencionar mis sentimientos a nadie que termine por ocultarlo nunca sospecharías lo que en realidad estaba sintiendo.

Conforme transcurría el tiempo esta situación empezó a incomodarme de no ser por qué Mathew es tu hermano me atrevía a jurar ver en su mirada amor, la manera de cuidarte y sus tratos me contrariaban no sabía que pensar al parecer para ti y todos los demás eran tan normal el cariño de hermanos que no era raro verlos tantos tiempo juntos pero ellos no prestaban atención a la pequeñas señales que llevan a enamorarse, no tardo mucho tiempo para que mis temores se volvieran mi peor pesadilla fue hasta esa reunión familiar que no enteramos de la verdad de una verdad que tenía que ver precisamente con él tu hermano mayor por fin aclararíamos muchas dudas todas esas preguntas que no hacíamos….Quien era esa mujer?. –Que hace afuera el colegio por qué se le llenan sus ojos de lágrimas cada vez que estamos cerca? –Porque le habla a Mathew con tanto cariño? –Quién es? –Que quiere? –por qué tu padre le habla con indiferencia cuando va a su casa? Tendremos que avisar de todo esto pero quien le diremos además no es la primera vez que la vemos es claro que tus padres la conocen…. –Todas tendría un respuesta sabremos por fin todo ese misterio que envolvía a esa bella mujer rubia de grandes ojos azules de semblante triste que frecuentaba a Mathew y el por qué tus padres permitían que conviviera con él ella era su verdadera madre quien desde muy pequeño lo dejará a cargo de Terry tu padre fue un momento muy difícil de asimilar para él y nosotros pero gracias a su gran corazón, el amor y el ejemplo que siempre recibió de sus padres trato de entenderla comprendió esa extraña sensación cada vez que la tenía cerca por qué le resultaba tan familiar su rostro, no podría renegar de la mujer que le diera la vida y mas por que tenia exactamente el mismo color de ojos. – Para los Grandchester Andrew él siempre será su hijo lo aman tanto que nunca hicieron diferencia entre ustedes sus hijos todo esto lo ayudo mucho aceptar la realidad. Me sorprendió la manera en que se dirijo a Susana su madre biológica le hizo ver que él no la juzgaría que ella solo sería la mujer que lo trajo al mundo tal vez llegará a quererle pero para él solo tendría una madre y se llama Candy al contrario tenía que agradecerle permitirle vivir y darle la oportunidad de tener a Candy y Terry como sus padres, una familia maravillosa que lo amaba realmente sin importarle que no llevaran ni una gota de sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Para todos fue un día tan largo y lleno de sorpresas, junto con mis padres y demás familia no retiramos cada quien a sus habitaciones para darles la privacidad de hablar en familia. –ya en mi habitación meditaba todo lo ocurrido con Mathew y como estaría pasándola. Es mi mejor amigo sé perfectamente cómo debe de estar sintiéndose pero mis pensamientos se interrumpieron abruptamente al recordar sus ojos esa mirada de ternura que siempre tenía contigo, esa pesadilla que tenía donde los veía juntos tan felices hoy cobraron más fuerza se estaban convirtiendo en una realidad, me invadió el temor saberte lejos de mí, de que tú también correspondieras su amor, tras la noticia me percate que solo los unía un nombre y que bien podría ser posible que entre ustedes surgiera un amor pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo lucharía por defender mi amor solo compartiría tu cariño con él como tu hermano y nada más.

Cierto día en el colegio te buscaba quería enseñarte mi nuevo invento recorrí gran parte de tus lugares preferidos hasta que llegue al vivero ese lugar que te llenaba de tranquilidad, me acerque lentamente para darte la sorpresa pero lo que mis ojos vieron no pude evitar sentir coraje estabas tú tan hermosa como siempre pero había alguien más contigo, estaba abrazados mientras te daba un beso tierno en la frente los celos me envolvieron me acerque para descubrir el rostro de aquel que se estaba convirtiendo en mi rival para mí no era más que un intruso –mi sorpresa fue grande al ver que era Mathew no podía permitirlo pero como saber si tampoco estaba tan seguro de tus sentimientos a pesar del dolor que invadía mi corazón al ver tal escena aguarde el tiempo a que quedaran a solas así podría enfrentarlo directamente.

Esos minutos que permanecí detrás de ese árbol me parecieron eternos me invadía el coraje los celos frente estaba mi pesadilla hecha realidad lo que más me dolía es que se tratara precisamente de él, quien considero mi mejor amigo tu hermano di un sobresalto al escuchar la alarme del colegio anunciando el fin del descanso me saco de mi pensamientos pero aun sentía mi sangre hervir el acelero de mi corazón era el momento de ponerle fin a mi tormento o callar por para siempre y resignarme a perder tu amor para que fueras feliz con él. Aguarde a que salieras y te perdieras a la distancia por fin podía salir enfrentar a mi adversario sentía tanta impotencia que mi primera reacción fue empujarlo por los hombros estaba desprevenido tan concentrado en sus pensamiento que ni siquiera se percato el momento que me acerque y lo empuje fue tanta la fuerza y el coraje que descargue que trastabillo a punto de perder el equilibro me miro directamente a los ojos con gran asombro que de inmediato respondió a mi provocación con aquel coraje que le caracterizaba me tiro un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que retrocedí unos pasos no deje de verlo hasta que rompí el silencio le grite en su cara con todas mi fuerzas que no permitiría que me te alejara de mi desde hace tiempo estaba enamorado de ti no dejaría que me robara la oportunidad de ganarme tu corazón sin pensarlo dos veces me abalance sobre el empinando otro golpe directo al rostro el me recibió con otro directo al estomago así empezamos una lucha de golpes en medio del asombro y el coraje que ambos sentíamos en ese momento tan fuera de de sí que ni nos percatamos del grupo de espectadores que nos rodeo, fue hasta ese momento que uno grito que se aproximaba un grupo de maestros junto con la directora del colegio que intempestivamente nos separamos para emprender la huida hacia el mismo lugar. –ya a salvo de los profesores reímos por el hecho de haberlos burlado solo que no contamos con el hecho que los golpes nos delatarían de la pelea que minutos antes sosteníamos.

_-Bueno ahora que estamos más tranquilos me puedes explicar qué rayos sucede contigo? –acaso te has vuelto idiota? –que fue todo esa sarta de reclamos llenos de coraje que te llevo abalanzarte contra mí de esa forma por qué? –no entiendo la única explicación coherente es que has perdido la razón acaso no recuerdas? –que soy tu primo, tu mejor amigo, si algo te molesta podemos aclarar las cosas de otro modo sin llegar a los golpes._

_-Yo, yo estoy tan molesto como puedes hacerme esto y te dices mi mejor amigo!..pero eso si te advi…_

_-Sshh…Antes que continúes stear te ofrezco una disculpa por golpearte de esa manera pero no permitirá que siguieras lanzándome golpes y me quedarme quieto sin hacer nada hasta que descargaras tu enojo conmigo sin siquiera saber que te sucede. –Yo de mi parte te disculpo y trataré de entender tu manera de reaccionar eso si te digo no muy propia de un inventor como tú… –jajaja…..en verdad me sorprendiste nunca que recuerde te he visto tan enojado ni tan exaltado pero ahora si dime-te escucho seguramente habrá una solución a esta confusión._

_-Gracias…..-yo también lo siento Mathew créeme no olvido que eres mi primo ni mucho menos mi mejor amigo pero tenías que ser tu precisamente…quien se convirtiera en mí rival no puedo dejar de verte como tal después de todo tratas de robarme su amor _

_-Quien ella? De quien hablas como crees que me atrevería a quitarte el amor de un chica en verdad no entiendo?...explícate..! _

_- no te hagas el que no sabe nada debes saber perfectamente de quien estoy hablando ella es tan especial para mí, hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ella….ahora sé que tu también sientes algo igual por ella…-he sido un estúpido imaginar que no te atreverías a verla con amor por el lazo que los une que idiota pero cual lazo? –Nada los une realmente todo me quedo todo muy claro después de lo que he visto en el vivero al fin comprendo tus intenciones con ella._

_-En el vivero has dicho? _

_-Si ahí y no trates de ocultarlo los vi estuve observando todo detrás del árbol_

_-Pero mira nada más que modales espiar detrás de un árbol tienes..no van con tu porte elegante de inventor que tienes…pero no puedes ser acaso tú te refieres a ella? –en verdad no puedo creerlo que te hayas enamorado? _

_-si…estoy enamorado de ella desde hace tiempo no puedo dejar de pensar en Candy… tu hermana_

_-pero no comprendo el tono con que dices "tu hermana"….como se te puede ocurrir semejante estupidez…. –jajaja yo enamorado de Candy mi hermanita? Ahora si me hiciste reír stear mira que he dicho que estás loco por tus inventos pero ahora si te pasaste…mira que inventarte un amor entre Candy y yo, sin justificación alguna_

_-no entiendo porque la risa acaso te burlas de mis sentimientos por Candy no le encuentro la gracias en todo esto. Quiero que seas claro y me digas que sientes por ella_

_-jajaja lo siento inventor pero me resulta tan gracioso que hayas hecho tanto alboroto por nada_

_no puede ser posible pero efectivamente tienes razón –para mi Candy es una princesa y la amo tanto que cuidare de ella y la protegeré contra todo aquel que quiera lastimarla incluyéndote a ti_

_-lo sabia no era solo cariño de hermanos lo que sentías por ella después de esa verdad que nos confesaran note que tus intenciones y trato con ella cambiaron…_

_-permíteme! Stear dejarme terminar de hablar después sacas tus conclusiones..Así como me reclamas te exijo que me escuches….no tienes porque verme con un rival yo no pretendo nada con ella, es verdad la amo ella es toda una princesa, tan grande el amor que siento por ella como el que siento por Candy mi madre ellas dos son las que le dan luz a mi vida juntas son la reina y la princesa del hogar no solo para mí también lo son para Terry mi padre y los gemelos. Como verás somos sus caballeros las amamos y siempre cuidaremos de ellas, es por eso que soy tan protector con Candy en el colegio aquí ella es mi responsabilidad junto contigo y los gemelos ella está a protegida. _

_-pero es que tú has cambiado la tratas diferente y lo único que pienso es que tal vez también te enamoraste de ella_

–_stear se como debes sentirte pero no hay que temer de mi, las intenciones que tengo con ella es solo amor de hermano si bien es cierto no compartimos ni una sola de sangre lo somos en el corazón no tengo porque verla de otra forma todos ellos son mi familia,–tienes razón en sentir celos de mi comportamiento con ella cambio desde que supe la verdad sobre mi origen nunca fue intención que se malentendieran las cosas_

_-discúlpame Mathew no quise ofenderte con eso…_

_-No te preocupes entiendo tu postura , esa chiquilla era tan pequeña desde que nació que asumí mi papel de hermano mayor para cuidarla y al saber que no lo es… solo trate de corresponder tanta dicha y amor que me han dado como familia eso es todo- Ves que no hay que temer. Ahora ya que el asunto creo quedo aclarado contéstame tu algo. –como hermano te exijo que me digas cuales son tu intenciones con Candy porque te advierto que no permitiré que sufra ni que jueguen con ella aunque se trate de ti, eso si que no lo toleraré queda claro._

_-No sabes cuánto bien me hace escucharte hablar así de Candy, me calma saber que solo la ves como tu hermana realmente me siento tan avergonzado contigo por todo lo que dije no sé que me ocurrió debí preguntarte y no reaccionar de la manera que lo hice. _

_-si he debiste preguntar primero ahora mira como estamos…. Auchh! que buen golpe nunca lo creí pero estoy contento que también sabrás defenderla._

_-jajaja si te lo merecías me estaba ahogando en mi propio tormento pero tú no te quedas atrás me sacaste el aire….no sabes cuánto agradezco que seas mi amigo y en cuanto a Candy te digo que desde hace tiempo me enamoré de ella y jamás la haría sufrir._

_-eso lo sé, no en vano hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos que te conozco y sé que mi hermana no estará en mejores manos. así que no traiciones tus sentimientos porque al hacerlo faltaras a nuestra amistad y a la familia no le gustara._

_-claro que lo sé y en verdad te digo que no tienes que preocuparte…pero ahora si dime ya que todo está aclarado que hacían en el vivero por que se abrazaban._

_-ay inventor enserio no cambias jajaja…. como se que seguirás insistiendo mejor te saco de tus dudas por que otra pelea contigo no creo que corramos con la misma suerte de escapar jajaja…le hecho es que no sé si recuerdas a la chica que le jugará la broma a Candy en su primer día._

_-si claro cómo no recordar esa chica con su broma arruino su primer día de colegio y encima Candy recibió su primer castigo, pero dime que tiene que ver ella en todo esto…_

_-bueno verás esa chica me tiene impresionado es realmente bella con su carácter fuerte y encima su rebeldía me llama mucho la atención –así que le pedí a Candy que me contará sobre ella pero solo dijo que se llama Astrid, que no podría ayudarme mucho ya que ella rechazo su amistad no la conoce bien, pero que haría todo lo posible por acercársele no dejo pasar la oportunidad de advertirme que también tengo que hacer lo mío ya que el titulo de chaperona no le gusta jajaja…. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Por fin llego el día que planeé con Matt la mañana fue tan agradable entre recuerdos y risas, al caer la noche se inventó una excusa para irse y dejarnos solos así tendría la oportunidad de enseñarte mi nuevo proyector portátil con algunos ajustes cambie la memoria para anexar imágenes tuyas y al final una sorpresa… La noche era perfecta puse en marcha la proyección sobre la nieve estaba nervioso contemplamos cada una de las imágenes solo faltaba la más importante, al fin apareció me sudaban la manos no sabía cómo reaccionarías te quedaste quieta y en silencio por un momento, hasta que vi como lentamente se abrían tu labios para pronunciar casi en susurro –Te amo, Quieres ser mi novia? Estabas parada junto a mi te tome suavemente por lo hombros para girarte quedamos frente a frente tus ojos se tornaban cristalinos con toda la delicadeza del mundo roce lentamente tu mejilla para limpiar la pequeña lagrima que empezar a rodar, ante este contacto sentí como te estremeciste podía escuchar el claro golpe de nuestros latidos en un mismo ritmo, parecía que el mundo a nuestro alrededor dejara de existir nuestra respiración de volvió más pausada, seguí acariciando tu rostro hasta que me detenerme en tu mentón con el otro brazo te rodee por la cintura sutilmente te atraje a mi baje lentamente mi rostro no dejaba de verte a los ojos al estar tan cerca de tus labios en un susurro pronuncie "Te amo Candy aceptas ser mi novia? –escuche un ligero Sí que termine de silenciar con un tierno beso. Quedamos abrazados disfrutando del momento levantaste tu rostro para pronuncia yo también te amo Stear soy tan feliz ahora fui yo el mudo, tome nuevamente tu boca ahora era diferente entre abriste tus labios invitándome a explorar la calidez de boca recorrí suavemente con mi lengua la húmeda cavidad para saciarme y disfrutar del dulce néctar hacen juego perfecto con tus suaves y tersos labios.

Al separarnos empezaste a dar vueltas no parabas de hablar, pensabas en la reacción de nuestros padres como les daríamos la noticia de nuestro noviazgo, algo que yo no me detuve a pensar ni siquiera un minuto no sería cosa fácil enfrentar a tu papa solo me quedaba esperar que aprobara la relación, te acurrucaste en mi brazos mientras decías que juntos daríamos la noticia era un trato que sellamos con un beso que se interrumpió al escuchar una voz proveniente de la oscuridad del bosque, la palabras fueron claras que aun retumban en mi cabeza –Pero qué demonios creen que están haciendo como te atreves a faltarle el respeto a Candy de esta manera –nos separamos rápidamente para buscar entre las penumbras al dueño de esa voz, el temor creció al ver la silueta de un hombre que dirigía sus pasos a nosotros nuestra sorpresa fue grande al ver que era Terry, estaba tan molesto que te aparto de mi lado me tomo con tanta fuerza del cuello de la camisa para reclamarme el atrevimiento diciendo que no esperaba menos viniendo del hijo del elegante, al momento que te aparto tu retrocediste con la oscuridad de la noche no te percataste de las piedras cubiertas por la nieve así que resbalaste por la pequeña colina, todo sucedió tan rápido que solo escuchamos un grito inmediatamente me soltó para correr los dos a tu lado, yacías inmóvil tendida sobre la nieve así que tu padre te tomo entre sus brazos para salir apresuradamente a la mansión no me dejo ni siquiera acercarme a ti acepte en silencio y me dirigí rápidamente con él.

Afortunadamente tu madre es una excelente enfermera que no tardó en darte lo primero auxilios todos estaban tan preocupados no sabían lo ocurrido, tu padre estaba tan molesto que después de llevarte a tu recamara que tu madre te revisara salió hecho una fiera para encerrarse en el estudio, no dude en correr a tu habitación cuando vi Salir a Candy tu madre…

-Tía Candy dime como esta? Puedo pasar a verla?

- Stear no te preocupes ella está bien…no creo conveniente que pases por el momento está descansando dudo que se percate de tu presencia.

-Gracias dios mío que ella está bien, por favor puedo pasar un momento no haré ruido solo quiero verla y desearle buena noche que se recupere pronto..

-Está bien cariño pasa, seguramente pasará varios días en cama con semejante resfriado mira que pasar tanto tiempo fuera de la casa con esta noche tan helada, esperemos que tu no enfermes también, te dejare un momento con ella para que pases, recuerda hay que dejarla descansar..

-si gracias seré breve

-Está bien, esperare afuera para juntos bajemos e informemos a la familia sobre su estado –además quiero que me cuentes que paso? –Terry esta tan molesto que no me dijo absolutamente nada.

Entre a tu habitación estabas dormida te veías tan linda que podría velar toda la noche tus sueños pero como había prometido fui breve me acerque a tu cama deposite un beso en tu frente.. te susurre al oído_ "recupérate pronto amor mañana regresare a verte pequeña te amo"_.

Salí de inmediato como había dicho tu madre me esperaba me regalo una cálida sonrisa sin decir más bajamos juntos a la sala ahí estaban todos esperando noticias de tu estado por supuesto yo tenía que dar una explicación de lo sucedido. Una vez todo estaban en la sala me pare frente a ellos para narrar todo lo sucedido, no evite sentirme apenado por confesar mis sentimientos pero tenía que dejar claro que nos queremos tanto que aceptaste ser mi novia, todos estaba atentos y no evitaron sonreír antes esta noticia continúe hasta que llegue la parte en que fuimos sorprendido por tu papá y su reacción, fue cuando mi padre se levantó intempestivamente enojado para gritar que él no permitiría ninguna ofensa en mi contra y mucho menos viniendo del duquecito él se encargaría de ponerlo en su lugar no dejaría que por su tonterías arruinara nuestra felicidad, fue inmediatamente al despacho donde estaba Terry sin llamar abrió la puerta para ingresar al despacho y cerrando de un fuerte golpe, en la sala aun permanecíamos todos sorprendidos…en mis pensamientos recordé que hace tiempo mí padre predijera la reacción del actor fue tan frio nunca lo había visto de esa manera, era normal la reacción ya que soy su hijo…casi de inmediato dos de las mujeres presentes muy enojadas por las reacciones de su esposos se pusieron de pie y juntas fueron directamente al despacho lo que realmente discutieron y ocurrió jamás no enteramos.

Fue hasta el día de hoy tres años después de aquel incidente en que nos hiciéramos novios sabremos lo que ocurrió aquel día en esas cuatro paredes del estudio como aún faltan algunas horas para la recepción donde anunciaremos oficialmente nuestro compromiso y la fecha de nuestra próxima boda. –aprovechando esta situación fuimos citados en el mismo estudio nos aguardaban nuestros padres, cuatro personas adultas ambas parejas tenían un semblante serio cada quien tenía optada una posición que percatamos al abrir la puerta, nos hicieron pasar nadie mencionaba nada solo aguardamos en silencio con un simple gesto nos indicaron un sillón vacío que tomamos de inmediato mientras las miradas nos recorrían sin pronunciar palabra, permanecimos sentados tomados de la mano hasta que Terry interrumpió el silencio para tomar la palabra comenzó a narrar lo sucedido…..

**Flashback**

Entre como un rayo a la mansión llamando a gritos a Candy pero no había nadie cerca.

_-Candyy..Candy dónde estás? –pero donde se han metido todos-Candyyyy Candyyy_

Nadie parecía escuchar mis llamado de repente apareció un Albert atónito, por la imagen que vio!

-Pero Terry que sucedió? porque traes a Candy en brazos esta pálida y su ropa llena de nieve, –insitió– dime que ocurrió?

-Por favor! Albert ahora no…donde se ha metido Candy? –Pecosa donde te habrás metido? Búscala por favor que me alcance en la habitación

-Ella está en la cocina fue a ordenar el té, ahorita le aviso pero tranquilízate-…

-Tranquilizarmeeee acaso no ves cómo está mi pequeña..

-si lo veo realmente se ve mal…pero no grites que no solucionas nada! pero no entiendo que le paso? Que hacia afuera a sola

-Ja, sola no! más bien acompañada..discúlpame! dile a Candy que suba inmediatamente podrías pedirle a tu esposa Kelly que también suba y revise a Candy…

-Claro yo me encargo…

-Albert! Cariño pero que ocurre que son todos esos gritos que ha pasado con Terry?

-Nada amor, no preguntes por que no te puedo responder ni yo mismo entiendo que pasó pero hazme un favor sube rápido a la habitación de la pequeña Candy….,

-Candy? Pero que ocurrió con ella…

-No lo sé amor, solo vi a Terry entrar como loco con ella en brazos, pero ve tal vez te explique mientras yo voy por Candy.

-Esta bien cariño voy mis cosas y subo a verla, no te preocupes.

En la cocina de la mansión se encontraban dos mujeres sonrientes ajenas a lo que ocurría en la sala, mientras una servía un poco de té, otra ponía una galletas recién horneada en una loza.

-Candy! Candy!

-Albert! Que pasa, por que traes esa cara

-Pequeña no te asuste sube a la recamara de Candy, Terry la trajo en brazos y no se que paso…

-Queee! Mi pequeña oh Dios mio!

-Candy tranquilízate dejemos que Albert nos cuente

-Gracias Annie, no puedo decirles mucho Terry esta hecho una fiera entro aprisa con la pequeña en brazos venia tan pálida –asi que vine avisarles- Kelly ya está con ella

-Candy sube seguro Kelly requiere de tu ayuda

-Ssi Albert…gr..gracias

-Gracias a dios Contamos con una Excelente doctora en la Familia

-si Annie, tiene mucha razón está en buena manos –pero no te olvides que también contamos con la mejor enfermera

-Tienes razón Albert…jaja que bueno que Candy no estaba presente o me hubiese reclamado por olvidarme de ella, pero que tonterías estoy diciendo sin saber que paso…

-jaja vamos Annie no te preocupes mejor vamos a la sala a esperar que nos digan que ocurrió.

-Tío! Madre! Díganme donde esta Candy por favor quiero verla…

-Cálmate hijo! Terry la subió a su recamara pero en estos momentos están tus tías Kelly y Candy con ella la están revisando pero ven siéntate con nosotros esperemos que salgan.

-Como me pides eso! madre yo quiero verla todo fue mi culpa…que estúpido

-Cálmate sobrino. Pero dime acaso tu sabes que le paso? Estabas con ella? Terry no quiso decirnos lo ocurrido.

-Sssi tío! pero por favor ahora no, solo quiero verla

-Tranquilízate seguramente todo es un mal entendido, tiene razón Annie esperemos que bajen a decirnos como esta..

-no tío… Entiéndeme iré a esperar afuera de su habitación con permiso.

-Stear! Stear! espera…

-Déjalo Annie esperemos que se calme ya habrá tiempo para que no cuenten, además Terry tampoco quiso decirnos nada esta como loco en el estudio..

-Annie, Amor dime que ocurre en esta casa porque tanto alboroto…Oh Archi que bueno que ya estás aquí amor…

-Cálmate Annie dime que ocurre, le sucede algo a nuestro hijo?

-No, Archi… él está bien!

-Entonces?

-Tío Albert!

-mira sobrino no te preocupes tu hijo está bien, se trata de la pequeña Candy no sabemos que le paso al parecer estaba con Stear, pero no sabemos más ni porque fue Terry quién la trajera a casa, en estos momento Candy y Kelly están examinándola

-Terry? –Pero que hacía con ellos? No entiendo. –y donde estar Stear?

-Tampoco nosotros así que tendremos que esperar para saber cómo está la pequeña y lo que ocurrido.

-Nuestro hijo está afuera de su habitación esperando…esta tan nervioso que no quiso esperar con nosotros.

-Mmmm, ya que! Que habrás hecho Stear? Solo espero no sea por causa de algún invento –tenías que parecerte tanto a tu tío.

-Archibald! Deja que tu hijo nos explique no saques conclusiones, además respeta la memoria de tu hermano! Quieres?

-Está bien Amor, discúlpame no te enojes conmigo

-Ni hablar sobrino…a esperar se ha dicho jaja...

-TIOOO!

En el Estudio se encontraba un hombre tan furioso, que aventó lo primero que encontró contra la pared y descargar su enojo, en realidad era un enojo disfrazado. Tenía Celos no podía soportar la idea de su pequeña enamorada, en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la escena previamente vista antes que se sirviera una copa de coñac para aliviar su frustración, no se dio cuenta que no atino y regó una pequeña cantidad de licor.

-Como puede ser posible esto, mi hija no puede estar enamorada es tan pequeña apenas es una niña!

-Pero qué demonios se ha creído ese rufián tenía que ser lo trae en la sangre, es igual a su padre! Un patán disfrazado de elegancia.

-eso sí que NO!...No permitiré que se acerque a mi pequeña, ni mucho menos la corteje. Que atrevido de su parte faltarle el respecto de es manera…Me va a escuchar este muchachito!

-Primero hablare con el Elegante le exigiré que aleje a su hijo de Chicago, No lo quiero cerca de mi princesa..

No me importa que sea de la familia, a mi hija la respetarán o dejo de llamarme Terrence Grandchester…

Después veré la forma de hablar con mi hija y explicarle que aún no es tiempo le falta mucho por crecer después conocerá otro chico!...Si eso haré

De pronto salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar que abrieron la puerta sin llamar para después azotarla con un fuerte golpe. Allí frente a él se encontraba la persona con quien quería descargar su frustración, no podría llegar en mejor momento para aclarar las cosas y reclamar el atrevimiento de su hijo!

-Vaya! Vaya! Pero miren quien tenemos aquí el Elegante en persona, pero pasa toma asiento te ofrezco algo! Que quieres beber? Tu disculpara el desorden per…

-Deja el sarcasmo para otra ocasión y ve al grano Actorcito

–Elegante pero que modales son esos, no corresponden al Gran Archivald Cornwell que yo conozco.

-déjate de estupideces Terrence,

-bien! Tiene la toda la razón precisamente a ti quería verte para aclarar algunas cosas que no me gustan para nada, supongo que tu hijito el inventorcillo ya te habrá contado su atrevimiento.

-su nombre es Stear Cornwell, y no te permito que hables mal de él, esta claro. –yo no se a que atrevimiento te refieras

-Jajaja Como? Pero vaya era de esperarse no tuvo el valor de confesar su falta de respecto con mi pequeña.

-Mira Terry te advierto que no permitiré una ofensa más, si te refieres al amor que siente por tu hija, yo no veo donde está el atrevimiento..

-Queee amorrr –vamos repite lo dijiste! –vamos atrévete, vamos ¡di lo que haz dicho

-Jajaja no me hagas reír, Amor que pueden saber ellos del amor, Candy apenas es un niña y no dejaré que ningún mocoso se acerque a ella, mi hija no sufrirá por los caprichos de un inventorcito.

-Cállate, te lo advertí….

-Auch, bien elegante tus golpes han mejorado con el tiempo, ya no eres aquel débil elegante pero no me dejaré!...

-Ya callat…Auch

En plena pelea se encontraba estos dos hombre recordando sus viejas rencilla de antaño que no se dieron cuenta el momento que entraros sus esposas

-Terrence Grandchester! Que crees que estás haciendo Granuja

-Candy! No te metas…-esto es entre el elegante y yo

-Testarudo no cambias

-Pecas! Ya te dije no te metas eso lo solucionamos nosotros

- Terrence mi nombre es Candy entendiste –callate! Hasta cuando vas a seguir bribón

-oh! Archi…noo archi calmate, deja a Terry

-Annie no te preocupes sal y llévate a Candy estoy lo arreglo yo, no dejare que siga ofendiendo a mi hijo.

-Ah no! También es mi hijo Archie y de aquí no me muevo hasta que aclaremos todo esto

-Annie!

-Ya! Ya no tienen por qué hacer más escandalo solo es una pelea! Asi aclaramos nuestras diferencia verdad elegante.

-Granuja! Que pelea ni que nada! –se calman de una vez, que se han creido ya no son los mocosos que se pelean en el colegio!

-Esta bien! Pecosa pero ya no te enojes que haces que resaltas más tu pecas!

-Grrr…Ahh que cabeza de mula, eres insoportable. Cállense los dos y escuchen. Annie y yo no vamos a permitir que arruinen la relación de nuestros hijos por sus estupideces. –verdad annie!

-si!, Candy tiene toda la razón, Archie me sorprende tú ya sabias los sentimientos de Stear por Candy porque reaccionas así, cuando el hablo con nosotros tu diste tu aprobación estabas feliz. Porque el cambio no dejaré que mi hijo sufra.

-Annie…yo..yo!

-Escuchame es mi hijo y tiene todo mi apoyo

-Annie discúlpame amor, tienes razón y no es eso solo que este actor me saca de mis casillas, yo igual que ustedes apoyo esa relación, no seré yo quien me interponga a la felicidad de ellos.

-Oh Archie amor sabía que contamos contigo, ves Candy te lo dije! –y bien Terry tu que dices ellos están enamorados

-Ah no eso si que no, mi última palabra es No!

-pero que testarudo en verdad harás las cosas difíciles para los chicos.

-No! Mi hija aun esta pequeña y no dejare que un mocoso la pretenda

-Terry amor, estas celoso!

-Pecosaa!

-Amor mío, comprendo cómo te sientes es la princesa de la casa, pero el hecho que este enamorada no quiere decir que deje de ser tu pequeña. Además Stear es nuestro sobrino los hemos visto crecer juntos nadie mejor que él para tener el amor de nuestra hija, no lo crees!

-pero Candy! Ella ess…

-Ssshh! Cariño, parece que se te ha olvidado que nosotros también nos enamoramos siendo unos adolescentes, quien mejor que nosotros sabemos lo que sufre por amor y aun así míranos hoy estamos juntos después de todo. Archie tiene razón ellos se ven tan enamorados como nosotros en nuestros inicios por favor te lo pido Terry no seas tú quien le ponga impedimentos a la felicidad de tu pequeña, que dices amor?

-Candy mi pecosa como negarte algo si me lo pides de esa forma. Perdóname tienes razón no soy quien haga sufrir a mi princesa, si su felicidad es estar con Stear lo acepto. Elegante Annie ustedes también perdónenme no quise ofender a su hijo, espero que entienda pero me cuesta mucho aceptar que mi hija ha crecido.

-Terry el gran actor celoso por su pequeña…jajaja quien lo diría

-Archibald! Deja en paz a Terry, recuerda que también tenemos a nuestra pequeña cuando ella este enamorada entonces entenderás lo que el esta sufriendo.

Yo! Yo esta bien lo bueno es que falta mucho tiempo para ese entonces..

-Jajajaja estas tan seguro! Mira que Candy y Stear se enamoraron desde muy pequeños, solo que les llevo mucho más tiempo formalizar su relación.

Todos rieron….

-Bueno bueno como papa de la novia, de advierto que esperaremos a formalizar su relación…si ellos deciden casarse no será hasta que Stear termine sus estudios y tenga con que responderle a mi hija.. Entendido!

-Ok, yo apoyo tu propuesta Terry y no te preocupes que la pequeña Candy no le faltara nada, Stear es muy responsable la ama tanto que hará lo imposible por hacerla feliz. Por mi parte le pediré que se involucre más en el negocio de la familia ya que en un tiempo bastante largo el será el que me sustituya en la empresas, lo bueno es que su carrera la ayudará mucho en todo esto será un excelente administrador como todos en la familia…

-Archieee!

-lo siento pero es todo un Cornwel y me siento orgulloso se mi hijo…

-Jajajajaja

-Bueno como ya todos estamos de acuerdo en apoyar la relación de nuestros hijos. Les propongo que no digamos nada de lo que ocurrió aquí, será hasta que llegue el momento hablaremos con nuestros hijos al respecto. Mientras disfrutaremos del inicio de su amor..

-Sra. Pecas te amo. –y yo a ti granuja

-jajajaja…

**Fin flashback**

Nuestra relación ha pasado por algunas dificultades como cualquier otra pareja hemos tenido tantas alegrías y risas pero se ha opacado algunas veces por la tristeza y lágrimas aprendimos de cada momento compartido a valorarnos y amarnos a pesar de nuestros errores no cabe duda que se ha fortalecido con el paso del tiempo, esa ha sido nuestro principal objetivo conquistarnos día a día todo vale la pena en nombre del AMOR.

Tendremos que esperar un dos años para que nuestro sueño se convierta una realidad y cumplir con la única condición que nos impusieron pero con gusto la acepto quiero ser digno de ti pondré mi mayor empeño en aprender todo lo relacionado con los negocios de la familia, seré yo el responsable de darte todo lo que te mereces nada te faltará a mi lado pequeña. Todo será posible imagino el día que te espere en el altar y salir juntos de ahí convertidos en esposos.

Dos Años después

Un día este loco inventor soñó con hacer el mejor de los inventos que sorpresas tenía la vida para mí, -Dios me dio el más grande de los regalos al tener un mujer tan maravillosa como tú a mi lado, nadie mejor que tú conoce mis secretos, compartiré contigo cada uno de mis logros mis fracasos le das la fuerza y el sentido a una vida llena de amor y pasión, te volviste la mujer de mis sueños y también de mis pesadillas no quiero perderte.

Quien iba a decir que el mejor invento seria nuestro amor, Tu y yo las piezas principales Un sueño hecho realidad. A partir de mañana serás mi linda esposa despertar a tu lado será grandioso eres la otra parte de mi vida y aunque el universo que es tan inmenso se hace pequeño ante este amor.

Mi pequeña ayudante hoy es el gran el día en que pondremos las piezas principales a nuestro mejor invento, seguramente te ves más hermosa que de costumbre, estarás tan radiante envuelta en tu bello vestido de novia, no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por verte solo unas horas en que seas para siempre mi esposa. Soy tan feliz me siento como el rey del mundo, ese mundo que juntos inventaremos y tú serás mi reina, escucho los latidos de mi corazón retumbando en mi pecho es como si quisiera salir.

Desde esta ventana puedo ver todo lo que ocurre afuera, este jardín se ve tan hermoso nuestros padres pusieron tanto esmero en cuidar cada detalle de la ceremonia que pareciera que recordarán el día que también dieron este gran paso, estoy seguro que tan bien estas observando desde tu ventana guardando cada detalle en tu memoria un sueño hecho realidad.

Por fin llegó el momento, tengo que terminar de arreglarme si quiero estar listo para recibirte en el altar hoy concluyen las memorias de un solitario y loco inventor para hacer el hombre para feliz. con la fuente de su inspiración.

Dedicado a Candy con todo mi amor, la fuente de mi inspiración y ayudante, mi mejor amiga, confidente. TE AMO.

por siempre tuyo Stear.

* * *

><p>Fin: Bueno Chicas espero que esta pequeña historia haya sido de su total agrado, le agradezco se hayan tomado la molestia de leerlo es mi primera aportacion a los fics, ustedes entenderan no tengo experiencia escribienro asi que sus comentarios seran bien recibidos.<p> 


End file.
